gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez is a character in the GTA IV era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, in which he is the protagonist. In the game, he is Gay Tony's 25 year old bodyguard and business associate. Description Luis is of Dominican descent, born and raised in Northwood. He has a brother and a sister who have both left Liberty City and lead law-abiding lives. His father was a US Marine who abandoned them while they were young. Luis grew up with Armando Torres, Henrique Bardas, Oscar Gomez, Alonso Gomez, Teddy Benavidez and Willy Valerio, as they all went to the same school, and often got him into trouble. During his childhood, it is assumed that Lopez dealt drugs for Oscar Gomez and Willy Valerio. During the time Lopez had been arrested for dealing drugs, nightclub entrepreneur Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince had begun hiring doormen for his two new nightclubs: the Maisonette 9 and gay club Hercules. Eventually, Prince found Luis in a youth program. Lopez accepted the job, eventually becoming Prince's bodyguard. He cut all remaining ties he held with Oscar and Willy, with the exception of Armando and Henrique. Unfortunately, Tony was in debt to several criminals across the city such as Mori Kibbutz, a fitness enthusiast, and Rocco Pelosi, a made man from the Ancelotti crime family. Lopez also worked casually with the multi-billionaire real estate developer Yusuf Amir and Russian gangster Ray Bulgarin, who would later attempt to murder Luis and Tony. Luis is thought to be an attraction to many girls throughout Liberty City. One girl named Margot (or Margs, as her e-mail address says), attempts to kill herself two times over Luis. The first time she uses painkillers and sleeping pills, and then a second time she jumps from a two to three story balcony and actually dies. Luis disperses the area before attracting any attention. Another time is during the mission, Boulevard Baby, where at the start of the mission, he immediately makes love with an attractive girl in the bathroom of Maisonette 9. Later in the mission, he gets a blowjob by a girl named Monique, who he previously knew, and is later caught by her boyfriend who was thought to be out of town. He also sexually engages with Joni many times through club management. You may meet many more girls throughout the game Luis will or has had a sexual encounter with. Grand Theft Auto IV Luis appears in Grand Theft Auto IV on three occasions: *The first time he appears is in the mission "Three Leaf Clover", where he is being held hostage by Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary and Michael Keane. *The second time he appears in the game is when he interrupts the diamond deal being held by Bellic and Johnny Klebitz, on behalf of the Pegorino crime family, in the mission "Museum Piece". *Lopez's third appearance was alongside Prince in the mission "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend", in which he watches over the exchange between the diamonds, which Luis had originally stole, and Gracie Ancelotti. The exchange was interrupted by Ray Bulgarin, who believed Prince and Lopez had stolen the diamonds from him, and sent his men to murder all parties who were attending the exchange. The Lost And Damned Luis appears in The Lost and Damned twice; once during the game's rendition of the mission "Museum Piece", and then once again in the mission "Diamonds in the Rough", where Johnny Klebitz attemps to steal the conflict diamonds being sold to Prince. When the deal is ambushed, Luis orders Prince's boyfriend, Evan Moss, to escape with the diamonds in Moss' limo, while Luis escorts Prince to safety. It is revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony that during Lopez and Prince's escape, members of the Lost Motorcycle Club tailed them, attemping to murder the pair. Klebitz eventually stole the diamonds from Moss, before murdering him. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend ;The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Credits LCPD Database information Surname: Lopez First Name: Luis Fernando Age: 25 Place of Birth: Liberty City Affiliations: Known Associate of "Gay" Tony Prince. Criminal Record: *2001 - Grand Theft Auto *2003 - Assault Notes: *Northwood resident of Dominican descent. *Works as a bodyguard for Tony Prince, streetname - Gay Tony. *Also works as a doorman at Prince's nightclubs Maisonette 9 and Hercules in Lower Algonquin. * Linked to several Northwood drug dealers from an early age and known to be involved in the illegal street fighting scene. Trivia *It is revealed that Luis did a stint in prison as a result of a crime committed with Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas (neither of whom were caught). *In prison, Luis had to fight to keep from being killed or raped. This is presumably where he got his physique. *Lopez went to juvenile hall for shooting a teacher who felt up his sister. *If Niko responds negatively to the e-mail "Brucie Owns Reality. Bro!", Niko writes: "There are more important things in life than being a celebrity or having good abs. You've been spending too much time fluffing the bouncer at the Maisonette 9", which could be referring to Luis, but also Dessie as well. *Gracie occasionally teases Luis and suggests that he is a closeted homosexual. *In the mission "Blog This!...", Luis tells Prince and Gracie Ancelotti that he had a short-lived relationship with Dani Lupisella, a mobster's daughter who threatened to have her father "chop his balls off" if or when the relationship ended. *Out of all the GTA IV protagonists, Luis is the youngest at 25 years old with Niko Bellic being 30 and Johnny Klebitz being 34. *Luis is legally able to pilot a helicopter, as shown from his Higgins Helitours piloting certificate in his apartment. *The LCPD think that Luis is still dealing drugs for Oscar Gomez and Willy Valerio. *During Museum Piece, you can go back and kill either Johnny Klebitz or Niko Bellic. Though this does cause the mission to fail, either character who was killed will get up and continue running to the exit. *During Ladies Half Price, Luis can go back and kill Packie McReary and Niko Bellic, who both have a ton of health. This does not affect the storyline. *From GTA IV to The Lost and Damned, Luis' appearance has changed from a stocky individual to a muscluar guy. In The Ballad of Gay Tony his legs are a bit thinner. *During a drug war, Henrique mentions that Luis used to rap while Henrique "layed down" the beat. Henrique claims that Luis was a poor rapper, however, because people used to laugh at him when he would rap. *Luis Fernando Lopez is mostly similar to either Carl Johnson from GTA San Andreas, and/or Vic Vance from GTA Vice City Stories. Luis and CJ are both gangsters born in street-brewed environments who befriend many local gangsters, and Luis and Vic are both Dominican and tend to be attracted to many women, and they both admire partying. Neither Luis nor Vic nor CJ want to engage in the drug dealing games as well. *Some people mentioned during the game that Luis has a little penis. It's unproved, but this blame comes from his lovers, and he gets angry when somebody else talks about that. However, when managing the club, before Joni blows Luis, she says, "It's a good thing you're a grower, 'cause you're sure not a shower." *Luis calls everybody "bro" and often begins the phrase with "oye". *During the friend activities, Armando and Henrique mention that Luis was always a terrible darts player. *If you look closely, Luis has his name tattooed onto his neck, although it is partially covered by his clothing. *Although Luis is Dominican and not black, he still gets angry with Yusuf Amir when Yusuf repeatedly says, "Nigga". *In GTA IV, Niko Bellic can purchase Luis's white tennis shoes at Modo. *When performing an armed carjacking, Luis grabs the driver and sticks a gun to their head, forcing them out of their vehicle. Some consider this to be a more realistic animation than the ones in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. Gallery LuisFernandoLopez-GTAIV.jpg|Luis in GTA IV, as seen in "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend". This character design is reused for The Lost and Damned. LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork.jpg|Rendered Ballad of Gay Tony game art of Luis Fernando Lopez. LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork2.jpg|The Ballad of Gay Tony game art of Luis in a suit. LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork3.jpg|The Ballad of Gay Tony game art of Luis in his ordinary clothes. Also seen as GTA Episodes From Liberty City artwork. LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|The newest Recent Artwork for Luis. The Leather Jacket is available's in Luis' closet. He is seen as the doorman for Maisonette 9. Murders committed * Frickie Van Hardenburg - murdered when his yacht is destroyed. * Tahir Saeed - murdered for tipping off the cops to get Yusuf "out of the picture." * Ahmed - Luis makes an attacking gesture towards Ahmed, purposely causing him to fall from the Rotterdam Tower. * Vic - murdered for assaulting Monique and attempting to shoot Luis. * Mori Green - murdered in the Libertonian for the diamonds. * Marki Ashvilli - murdered on orders from Rodislav Bulgarin, to own a hockey team. * Vince - murdered to intimidate Rocco Pelosi and rescue Anthony Prince. * Timur - killed for threatening the lives of Luis and Prince. * Ray Bulgarin - murdered for threatening and attempting to murder Luis and Prince. ;Optional * Mr. Santo - can be killed for attempting to attack Luis with a blade, when Luis refuses to take a dive in a fight to pay off his mother's loan, in the mission "Momma's Boy". * The Union Official in the mission Practice Swing can be killed, there is alternate dialouge, and it has no affect on the main story after that. Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando